Cartoon Network Characters Stay At A Hotel
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Nicktoons recreates the Spongebob episode 'Krusty Towers' and allows their rival Cartoon Network to join in. You may find this funnier than the episode this is based off of. Inspired by YouTube Poop 'Weegee Stays At a Hotel.' You should check it out. Anyway, enjoy.
1. First Day

**This is a remake of 'Krusty Towers' expect Cartoon Network characters are staying in the hotel. I do not own Spongebob or Cartoon Network. They belong to Nickelodeon and Turner Boardcasting System. Enjoy! :)**

"I was already about to drain the fries, but I cooked them for so long so..." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob?" Squidward said.

"So here is where the twist comes in..."

"Spongebob?"

"They weren't over cooked at all!"

"Spongebob, look!"

Squidward showed the Krusty Krab as a hotel.

"Woah, what happened to the Krusty Krab?"

"Good morning," Mr. Krabs said. "The Krusty Towers is now open for business!"

"Why did you build a hotel- " Spongebob realized this was a remake. "Hey, we're been though this episode before!"

"I know that. We're doing this again because the Cartoon Network characters are staying."

"The Cartoon what now?" Squidward asked.

"Our rival. Cartoon Network. They are staying with us."

"Oh, those people. When will they show up?"

"I have no idea."

After a few hours, the Cartoon Network characters have arrived.

"Oh my gosh, here's our first guest. Watch me reel him in." Mr. Krabs said with a wink.

Billy's dad, Harold, made his appearance.

"Welcome to the Krusty Towers, where our motto is 'We stall never deny a guest even the most silly request.'"

"Oh that's great. I would like to order a krabby patty with buns and extra pickles."

"If you want a krabby patty, you'll have to get a room and order room service."

"We only got lunch. But oh well. What works since we're staying."

Grim, Mandy, and Billy joined Harold.

"Hi, Squidward." Dee Dee said cheerfully.

"Ummm...Hi."

"I'm also going to order a room. One krabby patty with cheese."

"Okay, at least you're not Patrick. Now sign the resignation."

"There's a test? I forgot to study."

"Dee Dee, all you have to do is sign your name."

"Okay."

Dee Dee signed her name. After her, all the other Cartoon Network characters got their rooms.

"Mr. Krabs, this is funnier than the last time we did this." Spongebob said.

"I know, son. I know."


	2. Working In A Hotel Is Hard

**The Next Morning**

"Please, Mr. Krabs. I don't want to."

"Squidward, the motto."

"Please! No!"

"You have to! It's policy."

"Fine."

Squidward knocked on Double D's room door.

"Housekeeping."

"Do not disturb, I'm busy."

"Housekeeping. My boss is not going to be happy if I don't."

"Go away, please."

"That's it, I'm coming in."

Squidward came in.

"Oh my gosh!" Double D said. He was bathing.

"Is there a clogged toilet?"

"No, get out."

"Okay, I'll just get you some towels."

Squidward ran out of the room embarrassed about seeing a kid with no clothes on.

"Mr. Krabs, I have just invaded a guest's privacy."

"I have nothing against it. This isn't 'Camera Shy.'"

All Squidward could do was sigh.

"But Double D could make for a really good painting." He smirked.

Spongebob served Dee Dee breakfast.

"Thanks, Spongebob."

"My pleasure."

Spongebob then knocked on Grim's door.

"Need anything, Grim?"

"No thank you."

"Ask him for something or he'll won't leave us alone." Mandy said.

"Fine," Grim opened the door. "Will you get us some breakfast?"

"Sure thing."

Spongebob got them breakfast.

After a while, no more requests were made.

"Finally, break time."


	3. Relaxing By The Pool

Squidward was happy about his break. He was tried of taking care of the Cartoon Network characters.

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Hey, Grim! Wanna go to the pool?" Billy said.

"I don't know. It's winter." Grim said.

"Bikni Bottom rarely ever has a winter. You can relax all you want."

"Sure thing."

Everyone went to the pool, with bathing suits.

"I like your swimsuit, Double D." Dee Dee said.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Dee Dee giggled and blushed.

Spongebob was excited to get in the pool. But Eddy had other plans.

 _Time for me to make some money._ He thought.

Before Eddy can come up with a scam, music started playing.

Everyone started dancing in and around the pool.

"A pool," Patrick shouted. "This hotel is fun."

He jumped into the pool and everyone laughed.

However, the laugher soon died when the hotel fell apart.

That was because of Patrick's weight and the pool was on the rooftop.


	4. In The Hospital

"Ow!" Grim yelled as a wall hit him.

"What's wrong?" Adam Lyon asked.

"I think I broke a bone."

Buck from Time Squad called the hospital. The ambulance took everyone away.

"Ooo, the hotel idea was a bad idea from the start." Mr. Krabs said.

"That was a hotel?" Billy asked.

"Yes it was, you idiot." Mandy said.

"And now we're in the hospital."

"This is a hospital?"

Mandy facepalmed herself. X-rays were taken and bandages were wrapped.

"Your bill, sir." The nurse said as she gave the bill to Mr. Krabs.

"$50,000?!" Mr. Krabs said clenching the bill.

"You're not going to have a heart attack, are you?" Grim said.

"Not with these prices," Mr. Krabs said. "Forget hotels, this is the best place ever despite the price."

"You're saying that a hospital is better than a hotel?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Pack your bags because when we heal, we're going to medical school."

Everyone cheered expect for Grim and Squidward.


End file.
